


Seven Days

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Leather Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week is a long time without a lover's touch... Daesung and Youngbae make a pact not to touch each other a week prior to major events. This is the end of one such week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

Youngbae and Daesung had made a pact. No intimate contact a week prior to any photo shoots, music videos or public appearances. Which, at the moment, was every fucking second of their miserable lives. Daesung was beginning to resent their little arrangement.

Daesung was beyond frustrated, being so close to Youngbae and not being able to touch him, was slowly, but very obviously, sending him around the twist. There was only so much self-pleasuring that could be done to relieve his pent up frustration. He needed skin-on-skin, he needed to touch and be touched by Youngbae’s lips, teeth, tongue, and every delectable part of him. He dreamt of the warmth of his skin against his own, his fingers caressing his taut flesh, the warm slide of his tongue along his neck, the friction and heat when they --

Fuck, he needed him.

Youngbae had a photo shoot for L’Officiel Hommes today. It was going to be one long fucking day.

 

*

 

Youngbae needed to head out early to make sure he made it to the shoot in time. He also needed to be sure he wouldn’t spot Daesung on the way or his resolve would crumble. They were so close to this hell week being over and he couldn’t afford to falter at the eleventh hour.

In order to keep to their agreement, Bae had committed to leave extra early before anyone was up. He’d get food and coffee on the way and by ensuring no accidental brushes with his lover would no doubt keep him in good stead. But the caged butterflies in his stomach began their assault, reminding him that in a few short hours all of this would be over. No, he couldn’t think about it, not right now. He had to be on point and thinking about Daesung before or during the shoot wasn’t going to help matters.

As Youngbae headed toward the door, bag slung over his shoulder, car keys in hand a sultry, sleep-filled voice broke the pre-dawn silence: “See you in a few hours, baby”.

He could hear the smile in Daesung’s voice, knowing full well that Bae would be affected. And he absolutely was. Bae closed his eyes and sighed letting Daesung’s words wash over him quickening his pulse as a delicious tightening coiled low in his belly. He slipped his feet into his shoes and quickly shut the door behind him without a word of acknowledgement or a backward glance. If he’d looked at him, standing there in nothing but pyjama pants, blonde hair sleep-ruffled and glorious, he would have wavered and he wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction. Not for the time being anyway.

Only a few more hours to go.

 

*

 

The photo shoot went off without a hitch. He’d managed to keep his thoughts on the job and nothing else, even when the stylist was cramming a fuzzy sporran down the front of his pants he managed to keep it professional. Given that he hadn’t been touched in a week, it was a surprise of and unto itself.

When it was over, he’d said a silent prayer of thanks. Now to get out of here and directly into his lover’s bed, not passing go, not collecting two hundred dollars, no more roadblocks. He smiled as he headed back to his dressing room thinking about all of the things he was going to get to do with his beloved Daesung when he got home in half an hour.

He closed the door behind him pulling the furry package from his waistband and absent-mindedly dropping the sporran onto the floor. As he leaned down to pick it up, he heard the sound of someone in the room behind him. As he stood, he felt leather-clad hands closing around his waist, one hand snaking up his naked chest and closing over his mouth. Adrenalised panic flooded his senses and he was about to fight back when a familiar, smoky voice ordered him to be quiet.

Daesung. Bae relaxed his body back into Dae’s chest (bare, he noted) and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief through his lovers’ gloved fingers. Dae wasn’t relinquishing his hold on his mouth. Instead, he snaked his tongue out catching his earlobe and again demanded that he be quiet.

“Do you think you can manage that, beloved?” Dae purred low against his ear. Bae could feel his erection against the small of his back and he knew exactly what he was in for. The dark flame of anticipation spiralled from the base of his spine, up through the pit of his stomach and radiated fire from within his ribcage into his veins.

He nodded slowly in acquiescence, a small muffled groan escaping between Dae’s fingers. “Good,” he rasped as his other hand trailed down his stomach and across the outline of Bae’s cock. Bae’s head snapped back at the contact, his eyes fluttering closed as his hips involuntarily thrust upwards into the touch, needing the friction he’d been so desperately lacking for the past week.

Dae rubbed his hand against Youngbae’s growing erection and muttered a quiet, “That’s it, baby. Just like that,” as he grinded his hips in time with Bae’s needy thrusts against him. Dae ran his tongue along the column of his throat needing to taste the salt of his skin, needing him to come undone, needing to unravel with him. Bae’s breath came is short, sharp gasps through his fingers and the sound alone was going to push Daesung over that blissful edge. The cruel and delectable friction against his own cock as he held Bae close wasn’t helping.

Daesung slowly trailed his hand up Bae’s stomach playing with the waistband of his pants, before quickly popping the button open (thanking the gods that it didn’t need two hands), snaking his fingers down into his briefs and taking his rigid length in his gloved hand. Bae’s head snapped back against Dae’s shoulder as he groaned low at the sensation of leather against flesh, the sound reverberating through them both.

Bae drove his hips forward needing more of Daesung’s touch, needing more friction and heat. Dae began to slide his hand up his length, twisting at the top and then back down. He could feel Bae’s knees begin to falter as he increased the pace repeating the motion as he went. Dae kissed along his exposed throat, teasing the bared skin with his tongue and teeth as he continued pumping Youngbae’s cock in his gloved fist. Bae keened low as Dae sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder, hand still covering Bae’s mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as Daesung’s ministrations and the lack of oxygen brought him closer to sweet oblivion.

With a few more flicks of his wrist, Daesung felt Youngbae’s hips stutter against his hand, teeth finding purchase in the leather that stifled the guttural roar breaking from him as he came, long white ropes of his essence spilling over the black leather onto the floor. Daesung finally released his grip on his flagging cock and uncovering his lover’s mouth as Bae gasped for much needed air. Dae trailed his hand up Youngbae’s chest as he slumped to the floor his knees finally giving way beneath him. 

Daesung smiled down at his lover, rolling him over onto his back with a nudge of his foot. He knelt down next to Bae, making sure he had his full attention before he brought the cum-slicked hand up to his lips to lick at a long, white trail from the black leather. His eyes never left Youngbae’s as he licked his lips, moaning all the while, making a show of lapping up and swallowing his spent seed.

Bae was still trying to catch his breath and watching Dae lick his cum from the leather glove was almost enough to get him hard again, his spent cock jolting at the sight of his blatantly erotic display. Before he had a chance to do anything about it, Dae straddled him, leaning in to mould his full lips to his mouth. Bae moaned against Daesung’s lips, needing more of him. A week without his touch was too long. Too fucking long. 

Bae moved his lips against Daesung’s, needy and desperate, his hands curled around his waist pulling him closer, needing the feel of his bare skin against his. Dae flicked his tongue inside Youngbae’s mouth and Bae’s tongue glided in time with Daesung’s tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. Dae moaned into his mouth as they kissed and Bae couldn’t get enough, the kiss becoming frantic and sloppy, tongues and teeth clashing in their desperate attempts to get closer.

Daesung grinded his cock against Youngbae’s thigh and groaned into his mouth again. Bae pulled back and smirked at the blonde.

“Need me to take care of that for you, lover?” Bae said, his fingers teasing the outline of his cock through his pants. Dae’s hitching breath was answer enough before Bae flipped him onto his back, kissing him hard and making his intentions clear. Bae trailed hot, wet kisses down Dae’s throat, across his chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and flicking at the pebbled hardness with his tongue. Dae moaned beneath his skilled ministrations.

Bae trailed his fingers down Dae’s taut belly and teased at the outline of his cock through the fabric, Dae’s back arching into the touch, mouth working silently as he gasped. Bae smiled as he moved his mouth closer, fingers still toying with Dae’s hardness as pulled at the button with this teeth, kohl rimmed eyes locked on Dae’s as he moved his mouth to the zipper to drag it down with his teeth. Dae’s breathing ragged and hard as Bae sat up and extracted his leaking hardness from its textile prison.

Bae knelt back down, arms on either side of Dae’s hips, his face inches from heaven, a dark look in his eyes as he pursed his lips and blew along the length of Dae’s hardness. Dae inhaled sharply at the sensation of cool air against him. Bae moved in close again, his tongue trailing achingly slow along the inguinal groove but not where Dae needed him most. Dae whimpered as Bae’s tongue slipped past the base of his neglected cock and down along the other groove. He was going to make him suffer.

Bae relented and trailed his tongue up the underside of Dae’s cock and Dae arched up into him again, unable to bear the teasing warmth and slide of his tongue on his aching cock. Bae stopped at the tip, swirling his tongue around the glans before placing a delicate kiss at the head. Daesung thought he’d explode from the incessant teasing. Bae quickly put him out of his misery, his lips taking the tip into the slick, wet warmth of his mouth, tongue swirling as he drew more of him in, each time drawing frantic, needy gasps from the blonde.

Bae moved his head back before slowly taking in Daesung’s length to the hilt. He cried out, back arched up at the sensation of being engulfed by Youngbae’s warm, wet mouth. Bae sucked in his cheeks as he moved back up, his hand now at the base of Dae’s cock pumping in time with his heads' movement. Dae weaved his leather-clad fingers into Bae’s braids as he snapped his hips forward eagerly thrusting deeper into his lover’s hot mouth.

Bae began humming low as he increased the pace, Daesung’s broken pleas coming quicker and more desperate as Bae’s mouth and hand worked at bringing him completely undone. Daesung bucked into the slick heat of Bae’s mouth, entirely lost to his need, as Bae slid his tongue around the tip of his cock, increasing the pressure with each stroke. Daesung’s unrestrained moans were like music to Bae’s ears, telling him he was hitting the right spot at the right speed.

Bae felt Dae’s body tensing beneath him, fingers gripping his hair as he came hard. Bae suckled him until the last pulse of his orgasm slowed. Daesungs’ chest heaved, as he lay entirely exhausted. Bae straddled his hips a smirk playing on his lips. 

“A week is far too fucking long to go without touching you,” he said nonchalantly as he stretched above the younger man, knowing that his eyes would be on him the whole time. 

“Mmm, hmmm,” was all Dae was capable of replying. 

“What’s that? Tired already, baby? We’ve got the whole night ahead of us yet!” Dae swatted at his thigh, smiling at his gentle mocking.

Dae sat up quickly, pulling Bae’s hips in tight against his stomach and looked up at him through blonde bangs: “Oh, I know. I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk for a week,” he grated. Daesung pulled Bae down to him and licked a teasing swipe across his lips. Bae caught his tongue between his teeth before relinquishing his hold. He cupped Daesung’s face with his hands before placing a lingering kiss on his lips, his tongue teasing the corners of his mouth before pulling away to look into his lover’s eyes.

“That had better be a promise and not a threat,” he said darkly before kissing Daesung slow and languid like they had all the time in the world. Daesung broke the kiss, trailing a gloved finger from his bottom lip down Youngbae’s neck, his eyes following his finger until it stopped in the dip at the junction of his collarbones.

He looked up at Bae from under his bangs, “It’s a promise alright and you know I always keep my promises,” Dae tapped at the delicate spot to emphasise his point. Bae swallowed hard, Dae’s tone conveying all the sinful ways he’d be making sure those promises were ultimately kept.

Bae leaned in and kissed Daesung again, needing him slow and delicate now. There was going to be plenty of hard and fast later. Bae ran his thumbs along the lines of his cheekbones and along his jaw as his slipped his tongue inside the soft perimeter of Dae’s lips, fingers trailing down the soft column of his throat.

Dae broke the kiss and trailed light kisses down to where he’d bitten into the soft flesh of his shoulder. Bae flinched a little at the touch of his lips on the tender spot.

“Hmm, that’s gonna leave a mark,” Dae whispered against his shoulder.

“Good, I expect that there’ll be plenty more by the time we’re done,” Bae rasped, smirking.

“You kinky little fucker,” Dae smiled against the soft flesh of his throat, breathing still slightly laboured.

“If only you knew the half of it, my prince,” Bae said smiling as he cupped his face in his hands before he planted a hasty peck on Dae’s lips. 

Youngbae wanted to get them home. Now. Dingy dressing rooms were fine for quick and dirty but they weren’t the best places for making up for lost time. And they both knew they wouldn’t be leaving the comfort of their beds or each other’s arms for the next few days at least. Their fuses had been well and truly lit.

The two quickly dressed and tidied up. They checked themselves in the mirror, Bae’s carefully coiffed braids were a complete fucking mess and his eyeliner was smudged. Daesung’s blonde locks looked perfectly tousled if a little dishevelled. A quick exit was necessary so they raced to the car park, not giving a shit if anyone saw them, neither looking back or stopping until they reached their cars. They peeled out of the parking lot at breakneck speed.

As they pulled up beside each other at the traffic lights, Youngbae rolled his window down and yelled across at Daesung: “Hey gorgeous. Keep the leather gloves, we’re gonna need them.”

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my girl, AbsoluteHominy.


End file.
